I Hate Winter (English Ver)
by AudyChan
Summary: Steve .. Please Don't Leave Me Again


Snowdrift seen closing the streets of Raccoon City.

From the distant sound of a Harley davidson approaching.

The motorcycle was seen crossing in a small alley with dim lights illuminate the alley.

Adding to the atmosphere of eerie when crossing it.

The motor quickly drove past the little alley and then stopped at a crossroads.

A woman wearing a black dress with a gray scarf that covered her neck down from the motorcycle She was driving it.

The woman was heading minimarket and then went inside.

She walked down neatly stacking shelves at the foods and drinks.

She then took one pack of bread and a pineapple jam.

"Hmmm .. i think this best for breakfast tomorrow" inner woman while carrying groceries to the checkout minimarket.

"Something else, lady?" the cashier asked minimarket, smiling.

The woman shook her head.

"$20"

The woman then reached into her pocket took the money to pay for groceries fit.

"Thank you .." says the cashier minimarket while giving groceries.

The woman then stepped out minimarket and immediately boarded her iron horse was.

"Fuuuhh .. Frezeer.." the woman muttered as she rubbed her hands before starting the engine the bike.

Harley davidson follow the path of the oncoming road in front of her.

White balls of the afternoon fell not intend to quit, only makes the body so it freezes.

Orange sky eventually turn dark and the weather was getting cold.

"Damn it! I hate winter" say her.

Soon the woman arrived home and immediately enter the beloved motorcycle in the garage next to the house.

"Fuuuhhh .. snow is likely to want to torture me" muttered the woman, justifying her scarf slightly falling to the ground.

"I'd better go inside .." She added while carrying groceries She bought earlier.

Tok Tok!

The woman knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open the door from the inside.

"Who's that? Wait.." shouted a man from the inside.

Cklek

A man who tall, burly man with muscular arms to open the door.

The man was none other than the woman's brother ..

"Claire .. you're go home .. I guess you're late again tonight" Chris said with a smile.

Claire shook her head and went inside, She then immediately closer to the fire to warm her body.

Yes .. She did not really like the winter, winter remember on all the events that happened in that cursed island.

"Chris .. I bought bread and pineaplle jam for our breakfast tomorrow .." Claire giving groceries that She bought earlier to her brother.

Chris smiled as he took the groceries from Claire.

"Oh yes Claire .. I have prepared for you a warm water bath"

"Yes .. thanks Chris" she replied with a small smile on her lips.

Hours are shown at 8:15pm.

Women with red hair tied one decides to warm bath in the bathroom.

Then she walked to the bathroom, she took off all her clothes and then slowly get into the bathtub which was filled warm water.

Claire closed her eyes, she occasionally sank her face into the water.

He soaked long enough and then finish her shower.

Soon She was wearing a towel and went into her room.

"Huh .. my body feels tired .." Claire murmured as She massaged her neck gently.

She opened her wardrobe to pick up on pajamas.

Claire slim body that were previously closed by wrapping the towel now have in the dressing pajamas with a light blue color that makes it look beautiful.

Women who have blue eyes with red hair often tied this one is a younger brother of former members of the BSAA, Chris Redfield.

10 years ago Claire completing her mission on the island of Antarctica is covered with thick snow to find his brother and there also She met a man named Steve.

Steve Steve burnside yaa man who stating his love for Claire 10 years ago.

Claire stared at the ceiling with a blank stare and then she closed her eyes.

Somehow the winter always reminded about Steve.

* * *

"Steve .. I miss you .." Claire murmured in a low voice.

"Is It True?" male voice asked from the bedroom window Claire.

"Ng?" Claire was surprised heard that voice.

The man with brown hair sitting pensively on the edge of the window with his hands folded on his chest.

"The voice .. is that Steve ..." inner Claire wondered as she walked slowly approached the man.

"Huuuftthh .." The man bowed with a sigh.

Claire stood beside the man with astonishment, She touched the shoulders of the brown haired man slowly.

"S-Steve .." calling Claire slowly.

Steve then turned and stared out the window, who knows what time he saw but there seems to be something made him feel lost in grief.

"Steve .. what are you doing here?" Asked Claire is still standing next to him.

Steve shook his head and then his eyes began diverted to a pretty face Claire.

Steve smiled slightly while holding Claire's cheek with his right hand.

"Claire .. is it true you miss me?" asked Steve to review sad smile on his face.

Claire was silent, somehow tears in Claire's eyes as she looked at Steve.

"Why? Why you crying?" Claire asked Steve to a sudden cry.

"Did I hurt you?" Steve added while gently stroking the hair belonged to the woman he loves.

Claire did not answer the questions posed Steve.

"S-Steevvveeee ...!" Claire hugged Steve suddenly makes Steve surprised.

"C-Claire .. do you really miss me?" Steve whispered in a low voice.

"Yaaa ..! I admit.. I miss you .." cried Claire broke the silence in the room.

"Therefore .. Steve dont leave me again .. please dont ever leave me .." murmured Claire to hold back tears.

Steve then stood up from his seat, he then hugged Claire back.

"Claire .. I promise I will not leave you .."

Steve let go of his arms and stared at Claire with a sad face.

"Then.. dont cry anymore .." Steve said as he wiped tears from cheeks Claire.

Claire looked at Steve.

Steve then kissed her forehead softly Claire, Claire was closing her eyes to feel the warmth of his lips touched her forehead.

They both then re-hugging but when Claire hugged Steve for the second time, She saw a red laser light aiming right at the back of the head Steve.

Claire was silent, She stared at the direction of the laser source.

With very surprised she looked to the red laser source turned out to siblings Chris was aiming for the man who was in her huging.

Time seemed to stop when a bullet right into the laser shots.

"My chest tightness ... I'm not sure he has ..." Claire muttered silently with a hard beating heart.

Blood spattered from the back of the head Steve.

Claire stared at Steve who was dying of her, Steve can not say anything more just a small smile graced his thin lips.

Claire was silent silence when found on the outside of the window Chris stated that her brother was still standing holding Rifle semi auto weapons in his hands.

Claire off her arms, Steve then collapsed to the floor.

The man's face a few seconds and then hugged look stiff lips began to turn blue.

"S-Steve .. wake up! Steve .. do not leave me .. please Steve.. dont leave me again" groaned Claire.

Her voice was hoarse with tears did not stop flowing from the shappire blue eyes.

"Oh God~ Steve come on Steve wake up!"

"You promised not to leave me again, right?" Claire muttered incessantly in a low voice.

"Steve .. Huhu Steve .. wake .. wake up please .." Claire huging the bodies of men who declare their love 10 years ago it was.

Claire suddenly stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

He then opened a desk drawer next to the bed and took a handgun out of the drawer.

Quickly Claire immediately opened the window and pointed her handgun out of the window.

Strange thoughts have fondle her mind.

"I can not .. I can not do this ..." shouted Claire inner worsen.

Without thinking Claire tried to pull the trigger of her handgun.

"You will pay it,Chris !" Claire shouted in a voice almost gone.

Claire pulled the trigger of her handgun in unison with her hoarse voice cries.

Bang !

The body of another man who was the elder brother of Claire had collapsed on the snowy ground.

The new Claire realized, body slowly falling onto the floor.

"W-What do I do?" Claire said with a trembling voice tears.

Claire stared at the handgun she was holding.

"No .. This can not be happening .." Claire hissed.

Claire stood up and then look out the window and stared at the man lying dead in tow.

"No.. it impossible.. it can't be happen.. Noooooooooooooo ...!" Claire screamed worsen.

* * *

"Claire .. Claire .. What happen?" Asked Chris as she shook her body is lying on the bed.

"Are you had a nightmare again?" asked Chris was surprised to see Claire delirious screaming.

Claire breath still wheezing, Claire hugged her sister were sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Chriiss.. Forgive me.." Claire said, weeping.

"What happen with you,Claire? What are you nightmares?" Chris asked again.

Claire nodded with tears.

"It ... it was just a dream .. dont thinking about it.." quiet Chris told Claire that still hold back tears.

"C'mon.. woke up .. this allready morning" Chris said as he pulled her hand is.

"Ahh come on .. quick shower .. you have to go to work!" Chris spoke as she wiped tears from her cheeks Claire.

The End

* * *

Finally finished..

Huhuhu dont crying ... T.T

It was dream ...


End file.
